The Haunted Games
by toady28
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the hunger games would be like in a haunted house? Well, now it is. And traps are at every corner.
1. Will Scott

**This was originally done as a project for school. I'll be updating it as more ideas for other characters and their adventures come into my mind. If you have any character ideas you can PM me or review. Please enjoy, comment, and favorite!**

The haunted house loomed over Will Scott, like a giant four-headed monster. The two towers on the side were the tallest. The four corner towers all looked threatening somehow, menacing, evil. They weren't as tall as the other two towers, but darker, and not just in color. The whole house was black, except for the two side towers, which were gray.

Every year, the government sent up one representative from each state to the haunted house. Whoever survived one night in the house won. There were multiple winners each year, but never more than ten. Will didn't know why, but it kind of scared him.

He was the Nebraska representative this year and he wasn't happy about it. He was the 7th to show, and everyone had to go in at the same time so there weren't any unfair advantages. In other words, if anyone goes in early, they could die.

Will had been waiting for five hours, and now the representative from Hawaii, Ekana, was the only one left. All 49 other representatives were sitting around, waiting.

Will sat, looking at the building, and remembered the back-story of how the building became haunted. It was said to have started when these two friends had gone in, checking to see if it was haunted, back in 1739. It wasn't then, but the girls didn't know that. Will didn't know all the details, but soon they got in a fight. One girl found a knife on the ground and stabbed the other through the heart. She felt terrible immediately and stabbed herself in the same way. The first girl to die came back as a demon. The second, the knife wielder, became a zombie. The place had been haunted ever since. Everyone who died in there from then on became a part of the undead.

Finally, Ekana arrived. Nobody noticed him until he pushed open the gate that everyone had been waiting to open.

Everyone rushed ahead, hoping to get one of the bedrooms, which were apparently only in the six towers. Will was a fast runner, and sprinted to get to the front. Ekana was running at the same speed as him, and they ended up roommates for the night in the right side tower. Later he found out the side towers were the only rooms with bunk beds.

He was ready to crash when Ekana whispered, "Don't move." It was then that Will noticed the mummy curled up in a ball right next to the wall, sleeping. Ekana tiptoed over to it, and Will followed, although he was unsure what they were going to do.

Ekana motioned at one of the mummy's wrappings and Will instantly understood. He edged over to it uncertainly, grabbed it and pulled lightly. It started slowly unraveling. Unfortunately, it was enough to awaken the mummy. It opened its red eyes and looked as its shoulder, its ugly shoulder, began to show itself. It looked at the end of the wrapping and saw Will's hands. Its gaze slowly crawled up until his red eyes fixed themselves on Will's face.

The boys didn't hesitate. They fled from the room and quietly hid under the table in the downstairs kitchen. The mummy lumbered past them, through the hallway, and into another room. Will and Ekana crept back to their room and closed the door, locking it this time.

Will took a good look at their room. The small window they had was sealed. The paint on the walls had long been faded. Next to their bunk-bed was a small side table carrying a lamp.

"I'll take the bottom bunk," Ekana said breathlessly. Will just nodded. Ekana left the lamp on.

* * *

Will woke up an hour later to the sound of groaning. He opened his eyes. A ghost was floating in front of him. He grabbed his pillow and flung it at the ghost. It sailed straight through and hit the wall. Will scrambled to the edge of his bed. "Ekana!" No answer.

Will then saw the zombie and pieced together what happened. The ghost flew in through the door and killed Ekana. Ekana then became a zombie.

Ekana the zombie then tipped over the bed. Will fell and hit the ground hard, breaking two of his arms and legs. He only groaned, knowing he wouldn't make it to see the sun in the morning.


	2. Emily Pearson

Emily Pearson, the Alaskan representative, was the 49th person to reach the house. She looked up at it and her first thought was _That place is supposed to be haunted?_

Emily walked up to the gate. She was still shocked about being chosen, horrified even, but she wouldn't let that show. She was going to be the brave one. She squinted at the gate. "Is it locked?"

"No," said the girl in front of her. "We're not aloud in until everyone is here."

"Okay." Emily said. "Which states are left?"

"Alaska and Hawaii," came the reply. "I'm Hannah, by the way. Hannah Lynn."

"Emily Pearson," Emily said. "And _I'm_ from Alaska."

"Good for you," Hannah said. "Kansas."

At that point, the gate opened. Emily streamed in with everyone else, leaving Hannah behind. Emily knew she shouldn't make friends since almost no one would be alive in the end. She ended up staying in one of the left corner towers. She quickly scanned the room for monsters. She didn't see anything threatening. However, she did see a spider.

Sighing, Emily grabbed it by a leg and walked to the window. It was sealed shut. She dropped it and prepared to smash it under the heel of her shoe when it started growing. Emily backed up quickly and ended up against the wall. She watched as the spider grew human sized. It wasn't looking at her, and Emily hoped it was too stupid to realize there was a poor, defenseless girl behind it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

It turned around to face her, it's eight eyes looking at her hungrily. It shot a web at her, and she ducked. Emily then rolled to the stairs, and started taking them two at a time. She heard the giant spider crawling along the wall behind her, it's feet surprisingly loud.

Once she got to the bottom, she saw two boys pushing themselves under the kitchen table, not seeing her. A mummy then turned the corner, half it's wrapping pulled off, and fixed it's gaze on Emily. She turned to the left and saw Hannah Lynn being chased by a zombie.

Before Emily could decide which way might be the safest, she felt one of the spider's legs on her back. The mummy started walking towards her at the same time. At least the zombie wasn't focused on her. At least for now.

She felt something sticky on her back. As she wondered what it was it grew larger and larger. By the time the mummy reached her, she was covered head to toe in webs. The spider monster was no longer holding her. She started rocking back and forth as the mummy got ready to punch her.

A lot happened at once. The mummy's fist came hurtling forward as Emily fell to the side on the floor. The mummy then ended up punching the spider. The giant spider became enraged and the two monsters attacked each other, forgetting about Emily. Fifteen minutes later, the monsters were still quarreling, and Emily was able to push away most of the webs. Little bits and pieces were still dangling off her arm, but she didn't care. She was free again. She sneaked over to another room. Someone was already sleeping in the bed. Then she realized it was a bunk bed. Nobody was in the top bunk.

Emily walked over to the ladder and began to climb. Before she reached the second rung, the boy in the bed kicked up a poker stick, caught it, and threw it at Emily. She fell off the ladder as the stick settled itself in her chest. The last thing she saw was the look of shock and guilt on the boy's face.


	3. Howard Hoffman

**Hey, people of the world. This chapter will be a little different. I'm going to delve more into this character's backstory. Special shout out to jpjordicat who gave me the idea for this guy's personality. R&R!**

* * *

As her last breath left her mouth, and the life left her eyes, guilt settled into Howard Hoffman for the first time. His sister. Dead. In his arms. All his fault. He still couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her.

"Howard!" his partner, Bob, called. "Come on, Hoffman! The police are coming!"

But all he could do was sit there, staring at the now dead body. _All my fault._

"Hoffman, we have about five seconds. I say we get a move on. Let's go!"

Howard stood defiantly. "No," he said simply. "It's time I paid for what I've done."

"Are you seriously going to abandon all the progress we made just because of the death of a family member?" Bob said deadly.

"Not a death," Howard corrected. "A murder. That I committed. And what do you mean 'progress?'"

"You didn't feel this way the past six times this happened," Bob said.

"That's because of you," Howard said. "It was all you. And I'm not going to let you pull me down anymore."

"Suit yourself," Bob said. "But don't expect to be treated well in prison." And with that, he was gone.

Howard said nothing, simply turning at the sound of sirens.

* * *

Later, in court, his lawyer whispered to him, "When they ask you to speak, say something was wrong in your head. You didn't know what was going on until it was too late." She pulled back from him.

Howard didn't give any sign that he had heard her, just staring straight ahead. When it was his turn to speak, he stood up and said, "I take full responsibility for my crimes."

His lawyer pulled him back. "He doesn't mean that-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Yes I do," he said and sat back down, waiting for them to confirm him guilty.

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

Howard was pulled roughly out of his cell and shoved into the interrogation room, landing flat on his face. He felt his nose start to bleed. He wiped the blood on the sleeve of his jumpsuit and sat in his chair, staring at his interrogators. "Mornin' gentlemen," he said.

The man on the right looked taken aback. "Uh... hi?" he said uncertainly.

The guy on the left rolled his eyes and said, "Mr. Hoffman, I am Officer Cosgrove, and this is Officer Cooper. I'm sure you've figured out by now that we're here to interrogate you."

"Obviously," Howard said. "You make it sound like it's a special occasion."

"Well, in a way, it is." Cosgrove said. "For us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," the criminal said. "Just get to the first question."

Cosgrove frowned as Cooper said, "Why did you do it?"

Howard said instantly without thinking, "My partner pulled me into this path of crimes."

"And who was your partner?" Cooper asked.

Howard bit his tongue. Bob may be bad, but he still was his life-long friend. "I don't feel comfortable with this question."

"Come on, Howard," Cosgrove said friendly. "If you tell us who he was, we'll be able to help him."

Finally, the murderer couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bob Harrison."

Cooper nodded, scribbling something down on a notepad. "Next question."

The cops gave him a few more questions, all of which he answered honestly. In the end, he was tossed back in his cell, starting his first of forty years in prison.

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

Howard was sleeping when the cell door opened. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and saw a cop standing there. Nothing new. What was new was the words that he said. "You're free to go."

Howard stared is disbelief. "What?"

"You're free to go."

This couldn't be happening. He needed to serve these last thirty-eight years. Otherwise, it'd be unfair to those he killed. "Why?" he groaned.

"You've been chosen to serve in the Haunted Games," the officer said.

Howard sat bolt upright, the sleep totally gone from him. He was... in the games? A small smile played across his lips. Finally, a chance for him to leave this world. For he most certainly was to die in the house. And that's where his punishment would be waiting for him.

* * *

**So that's the end of another chapter! BTW, I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote! Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Howard Hoffman: Part 2

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous one. Another shout-out to jpjordicat for his personality.**

* * *

Howard Hoffman arrived at the house with a big old grin on his face. His punishment would certainly end tonight.

"What state am I from again?" he quickly asked the policeman.

"Wyoming," he replied before shoving him out of the car.

Howard tumbled to the pavement. Before he had the chance to get up, the car hightailed it out of there. He chuckled softly to himself. He could barely contain his excitement.

Turns out, being the 34th one there can really suck. Howard had to wait a whole hour, and by that time, his excitement totally faded. Halfway through, one boy had come up to him.

"Hi," he'd said.

"Hey," Howard had replied.

"Where're you from?" the boy had asked eagerly.

"Prison," Howard had responded. The boy had turned and run.

And so, when the gates opened, he slowly and leisurely walked in. He surprisingly got a room. He walked in and found a girl already up in the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Mind if I stay in here?" Howard asked.

The girl blinked, surprised. "No."

Howard crawled into the bottom bunk, which he notice had no blankets. "What's your name?"

"Hannah," she grumbled

"Howard," he said. And then he fell asleep, hoping to be killed.

* * *

"Howard! Howard!"

He awoke to screaming. He rubbed his eyes, and saw a zombie. He grinned.

Then he saw it was attacking Hannah, and his grin disappeared. He wasn't going to let anyone else die.

He looked around the room, searching for anything that could be a weapon. He found a poker stick lying on the ground and picked it up. He started stabbing the monster repeatedly, but it swatted him with the back of it's hand, and he fell back on his bed. He felt the poker stick land at his feet. And then he felt his eyes droop.

_Is this the end?_ he thought.

And then Howard Hoffman closed his eyes for what could be the last time.

* * *

_Creak._

Instinctively, Howard kicked up the poker stick and threw it towards the sound. He heard a gasp, and his eyes flew open. He saw a girl fall off the ladder, the poker stick in her chest, the life draining from her eyes quickly. Again? How could he be so reckless?

He ran and drew the poker stick from her chest, and knew he was only next to a body now. Looking at the girl, he suddenly remembered Hannah. What had happened to her? Was she dead, too? Howard looked at the stick in his hand and briefly considered running himself through. It could save other's lives. But no. It had to be murder, not suicide. But he couldn't stay here, not with innocent lives at stake. He looked at the sealed window. There was a forest surrounding the house. He remembered seeing it before entering. Maybe there were bears in there. He stood up and took the stick with him.

Howard started stabbing the window relentlessly. He stabbed and he stabbed and he stabbed. Five minutes later, there wasn't even a crack, but there was sweat on his brow. He realized that this was pointless, that if nothing had happened by now, it probably never would. However, he would not quit. He swung the stick again and again for five more minutes. By then, the window was still spotless, and Howard was tired. He sat back on his bed, and started thinking about other ways he could escape, when someone said behind him, "Hello. Do you carry any blood?" The laughter that followed was cold and ruthless.

* * *

**I decided to end this one in the middle of the Games because I have a different idea for the next chapter.**


	5. Ekana and Will Scott

**This chapter will be the start of monster POVs. I will still go back to the contestants POVs sometimes, just to be clear.**

* * *

Ekana looked at the dead boy lying on the bed. He switched his gaze to the ghost hovering at the foot of the bed.

_Ghost. Kill. Boy, _he thought. He didn't make the connection that this boy was his own dead body.

The ghost hovered up to the top half of the bed, where Ekana smelled brains. As it passed the lamp, the light turned off. Ekana watched as it disappeared over the top bunk. He looked at the boy in front of him. _Brains?_ he wondered. He walked over to investigate.

A fluffy, white ball flew through the air and hit the wall. "Ekana!" The zombie walked over to the white puffball. Then the stench of a brain took over him. It smelled good. This boy must be smart.

Ekana walked over to the bed. _Brains!_ he thought as he shoved it over. _Clang! __Crack. _The bed toppled to the ground, throwing the boy and body off of it. Ekana heard a groan come from behind it.

He circled around and spotted the two boys. One was facing him, the other wasn't. He didn't know which was dead or alive, but they both had brains in their heads. He walked over to the one facing him, because it was closer, and ripped the head off of it's body. Then, he left the room.

* * *

Will heard a sickening crunch. He cringed at just the sound of it. He could only imagine what the monsters were doing now. Then he heard the door close. _There goes my chance of leaving alive, _he thought.

After five long minutes, he realized he was actually alone. He struggled to roll over, and when he did, he wished he hadn't. Ekana's head had been ripped from his body, blood pooling at his neck. Will puked at the sight.

He looked at himself. His arm and leg, which felt broken, were actually just stuck under the bed. His hand was broken, that was certain, but his foot could move just fine. He tried his arm. It could painfully bend at the elbow. The same was with his knee.

With his good hand, he pushed the bed off of him. It was hard, but he accomplished it. Averting his eyes from the body on the floor, he ran from the room and tried to find someone that would help him.

* * *

**It's short this time, because I didn't have too many ideas of what to do. If anyone has an idea of what to do next, please review. **


	6. Hannah Lynn

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. I've been a little busy with school. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

Hannah Lynn raced down the stairs, trying to outrun the zombie. She still couldn't believe it'd knocked out Howard. If only she'd thought to take his weapon...

But it was too late for that now. If she turned back, the zombie would kill her. So forward was her only option.

When she reached the last step, she tripped. BAM! She hit the floor with her head. She moaned in pain and rolled on the floor. Then she saw the zombie step to the ground. She pushed herself up, but dizzy as she was, she fell back to floor.

The zombie, which seemed to have become three zombies, walked toward her slowly. As the three zombies turned back into one, she swiped her foot against its foot, trying to trip it.

It sort of worked. Hannah heard a small noise. And then the zombie fell in the opposite direction. Hannah looked up, trying to see what had caused it to fall in that direction. She almost screamed when she saw a green leg, split at the knee.

The zombie jumped at her, and Hannah scooted back hurriedly. She watched as it tried to force its leg back on. Gross!

After a while, Hannah realized she should run. So she did, but the zombie, carrying its leg, hopped after her. Rounding the corner, she tripped over a sleeping body. At least, she hoped he was sleeping.

She fell to the ground, giving the zombie enough time to catch up to her. Believe it or not, it actually moved faster while hopping.

She pushed herself back with her hands, trying desperately to put distance between her and the zombie. The undead creäture tripped on the body, too, and his hand landed on her foot.

Her scream jostled the sleeping guy out of his nap. He quickly broke the other leg off with a swift karate chop. The zombie moaned in pain, reaching back and grabbing it's knee (where the leg had, again, been ripped off.)

The boy helped Hannah up, grimacing. "I hate these creatures. This was the first one that came over here," he said, stepping on the zombie's neck. Hannah cringed at the _CRACK_ that followed.

"I'm Leo," he said, holding out his hand.

"Hannah," she replied, shaking it, although she was a little reluctant, since he had just chopped off a zombie's leg with his bare hands.

"Did you bring him here?" he asked, jerking his head towards what used to be a zombie and now was just green glop.

"It was an accident," she apologized immediately. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"More importantly, are any more following you?" he asked, looking back where she had come from.

"No," she replied, then, as an afterthought, added, "I don't think so."

"Well, just in case, we better go. Now," Leo said, sprinting down the hall. Hannah followed after him, a little slower.

"Hey," she called, already gasping for breath. "Wait up!"

Leo stopped and turned around, impatiently waiting for her to catch up.

"Are you always this slow?" he asked before turning around and jogging down the hall.

**That's the end of that one. Sorry they've been shorter lately. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
